Tú no sabes lo que mereces, ¿amor imposible? Pamplinas
by Rosekagome22
Summary: Reto foro !siéntate! para Burdel Girl Inuyasha y Kagome estudian la secundaria y estan enamorados uno del otro pero sin darse cuenta, ellos creen que no se merecen. ¿podran darse cuenta de lo que sienten y declararse?. Reto cumplido


Tú no sabes lo que mereces, ¿amor imposible? Pamplinas.

Me encuentro hundida en mis pensamientos mientras avanzo por el camino empedrado que me conduce a la secundaria, el viento mueve las hojas de los arboles al igual que mi cabello ondulado, hoy es otro día en el que sueño con el chico mas inalcanzable de mi salón y de la escuela, sueño que se enamora de mi y se me declara pero eso es imposible, Inuyasha Taisho del salón de tercero B es el ser mas inalcanzable para mi, aparte de ser el capitán del equipo de futbol, ya me es prohibido solo por el hecho de tener como novia a Kikyo Shikon la capitana del equipo de porristas y la chica más popular de la escuela, voy tan pensativa hasta que escucho a mi mejor amiga Sango que me grita para que la espere y me detengo a esperarla.

—kagome, llevo rato hablándote, que hablándote mejor dicho gritándote y tu ni pelas que sucede contigo—me dijo un poco encalmada y empezamos a caminar.

—lo siento amiga es que iba pensando en otra cosa y no te escuchaba—le conteste y esperaba que no me preguntara mas pero sabía que no se aguantaría las ganas.

—Kagome, ¿no me digas que estas así otra vez por Taisho? —Puse cara de enchilada y ella prosiguió hablando—por dios Kag eres una chica muy dulce, bonita e inteligente por que no le dices que te gusta y listo así como yo le dije a mi amorcito Miroku—dijo haciendo ojitos soñadores.

—no es tan fácil Sango—le conteste—Inuyasha está con Kikyo y además tú la tuviste fácil con Miroku el fue el que andaba detrás de ti, tu le dijiste que te gustaba cuando sabias que tu le gustabas a él, y yo en cambio no sé si siquiera le gusto a Inuyasha, yo creo que ni siquiera me conocería sino fuera el mejor amigo de Miroku—inquirí con voz triste.

—ay Kag te rindes demasiado fácil, en primera Kikyo es una zorra que solo anda con Inuyasha por su posición privilegiada en la escuela y en segunda te juro que hare algo para que Inuyasha se fije en ti—dijo con sonrisa traviesa y guiñándole el ojo.

Al llegar a la escuela fuimos directo al salón, yo y Sango íbamos en tercero A, Sango se fue con Koga, para platicar no se qué diablos, cuando llego una Eri gritando como loca ganándose la atención de todo el salón.

—ayyyy chicas que creen que paso hoy—dijo emocionada.

—Cálmate Eri ¿Que paso para que estés tan emocionada? —le pregunte dudosa.

—Algo súper bueno ¿quién creen que termino su relación hoy? —dijo juntando sus manos y frotándoselas.

—Ya Eri no somos adivinas, habla de una vez—dijo Ayumi una compañera de clases.

—Pues nada más y nada menos que el papacito Taisho termino con la antipática presumida de Kikyo en frente de todos en la clase de gimnasia y le dijo que amaba a otra—dijo eufórica— ¿a quién amara Taisho? —se pregunto mas así misma que a las demás.

Yo deje de escuchar el alboroto después de oír que Inuyasha, mi sueño había terminado con Kikyo y había dicho que amaba a otra, por un momento pensé que tendría oportunidad pero no, como habían dicho las chicas Inuyasha había dicho que estaba enamorado de otra y eso me dejaba con peores esperanzas jamás se fijaría en mi, ya me estaba deprimiendo cuando Sango llego con Koga.

—Kagome, koga quiere decirte algo, anda Koga dile—le dijo a Koga con una sonrisa.

—si dime Koga que se te ofrece—le dije con una fingida sonrisa.

—Kagome seré directo quiero que almorcemos juntos hoy en la cafetería, quiero que seamos pareja de mentiras, necesito darle picones a alguien lo haría Sango pero tiene novio y Miroku me mataría, por favor di que si solo será por hoy—me miro con ojitos de perro arrepentido.

Koga era un buen chico, y era uno de mis mejores amigos junto con Sango pero aun así tenía mis dudas.

—no lo sé, no sé si sea buena idea Koga—dije dudosa.

—por favor Kagome hazme ese enorme favor siii—me contesto suplicante.

—Está bien—le conteste resignada—pero solo por hoy.

El me dio un efusivo abrazo, mientras mire a Sango con una mirada que reconocí muy bien, esa mirada era de haber hecho una travesura, aunque no sabía qué era lo que había hecho.

Al sonar el timbre entramos a clases de matemáticas, valla que odio las matemáticas soy un cero a la izquierda en eso y también en el amor, pero bueno si podía ayudar a koga pues lo haría porque ya era suficiente con ser yo infeliz para que también Koga lo fuera, al dar el timbre de receso, Koga inmediatamente fue por mí y me tomo de la mano, yo lo mire extrañada.

—Es para que se vea más real —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo— le conteste.

Al salir del salón agarrados de la mano todos se nos quedaron viendo, Koga también era popular al igual que Inuyasha y por eso seriamos la comidilla de toda la secundaria, al llegar a la cafetería, fue peor la situación todos se nos quedaron viendo y empezaron a cuchichiar, de pronto sentí como unos ojos se posaban en mi, voltee a ver quién era y era nada más y nada menos que mi ángel, mi Inuyasha quien me miraba de una forma que no supe descifrar, sentí que mis mejillas se encendían y me voltee enseguida para ver a Koga quien beso mi mejilla frente a todos, fue cuando escuche una bandeja caer fuertemente sobre el suelo, al voltear de nuevo me di cuenta que el que lo había hecho había sido Inuyasha y había salido de la cafetería a toda prisa, seguido por Miroku.

— ¿sucede algo Kagome? —me pregunto koga a lo cual solo negué con la cabeza.

POV INUYASHA

Maldición, maldición soy un idiota, verla ahí con ese idiota de Koga me encendió y tenía unas ganas inmensas de patear a ese pulgoso, pero lo peor fue ver cuando besaba su mejilla, no pude controlar mi ira y termine tirando mi comida al suelo y salgo del lugar a prisa, ya había terminado con Kikyo para declarármele a Kagome y ahora que voy a hacer, aunque de todos modos habría terminado con Kikyo mi relación con ella siempre fue un error, ella era frívola y sin sentimientos y en cambio mi niña hermosa era tierna y de buenos sentimientos, se me hacia tan inalcanzable, y nunca me anime a decirle mis sentimientos y por eso la he perdido, y ese Koga disfruta lo que yo debería disfrutar, golpeo la pared la pared con fuerza, quiero volver a golpearla pero mi amigo Miroku me detiene.

—que pretendes Inuyasha destrozarte la mano, esa no es la manera de luchar por lo que quieres—me dijo en tono de regaño.

—que no entiendes que la he perdido por idiota y por cobarde, la regué desde que me hice novio de Kikyo, antes de eso de perdida me hablaba cuando estaban tu y Sango ahora ya ni siquiera eso—dije desanimado.

—Basta ya Inuyasha, te comportaras como un hombrecito y hablaras con Kagome de tus sentimientos o te colgare en lo más alto de la torre de Tokio — me dijo Miroku jalándome de mi playera.

—pero, pero quiero hacerlo en privado no en frente de todos—le dije soltándome de su agarre.

—ay si de cuando acá te da pena, no terminaste a Kikyo frente a todo el mundo en la clase de Gimnasia—inquirió Miroku a lo cual asentí.

—Si lo sé, y tienes razón se lo diré pero a mi estilo—dije y me fui corriendo de ahí.

POV NARRADOR

Kagome seguía pensativa la actitud de Inuyasha le era de lo más extraña, se había alejado de Koga después del numerito que armaron, todos les preguntaban si eran novios y ella no les contestaba nada estaba sentada enfrente del la fuente que estaba a un lado de su salón cuando escucho por el altavoz que usaba la dirección para dar anuncios una voz muy familiar.

"Hola como ya sabrán mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, a lo largo de mi vida he cometido muchos errores, pero el peor ha sido estar con Kikyo amando a otra, por lo cual le pido disculpas por este medio, pero a la principal a la que le quiero pedir perdón es a la mujer que amo por no decirle antes lo importante que es para mí y por ser un idiota rematado, ¿kagome Higurashi me perdonarías?, no importa que no me ames como yo a ti, lo único que te pido es que me aceptes como tu amigo incondicional y si algún día llegaras amarme seria el chico más feliz del mundo, bueno eso es todo sigan con sus cosas metiches"

Kagome al escuchar eso se sintió abrumada y unas lagrimas salieron por su hermoso rostro, ¿que si era un idiota rematado? Claro que si lo era, mira qué no decirle eso antes, se iba a levantar pero sintió una mano posarse sobre la suya al voltearse encontró con unas hermosas orbes doradas que la miraban con ternura.

—Kagome, yo, yo, no sé qué decirte después de todo, se que ahora estas con Koga, y yo no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, pero yo—inmediatamente kag le tapo los labios con sus dedos.

—Inuyasha, en primera no estoy saliendo con Koga solo era un favor para darle picones a una chica, en segunda si eres un idiota rematado y en tercera te amo—le expuso sonrojada.

—Keh no tenias por que decirme idiota rema, ¿qué dijiste al último?—expresó lo último en un tono dulce.

—Te amo Inuyasha Taisho y siempre lo he hecho desde que te conocí, solo que pensé que jamás te fijarías en mí—dijo en tono triste a lo cual Inuyasha tomo su barbilla y le dijo:

—Kagome, mi niña linda jamás digas que no fijaría en ti, porque no hacerlo si eres la chica más dulce, tierna y bonita que he visto—le dijo con dulzura—ahora tengo una importante pregunta que hacerte ¿quieres ser mi novia? Y la segunda ¿te puedo dar un beso? —le dijo con un sonrojo evidente y con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

—mmmm que te digo si y si, si quiero ser tu novia—le dijo abrazándolo—y si quiero que tú me des un beso.

El la tomo de las manos y la acerco a él, y le dio un beso que primero fue un simple rosé que después se transformo en apasionado hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Miroku y Sango.

—eeeeeeee se tardaron demasiado—dijeron a unisonó.

Y valla que lo habían hecho y lo sentían, no sabían cómo habían soportado tanto tiempo sin estar juntos.

La moraleja de esta historia es simple lucha por lo que quieras sin miedo al no merecerte eso, tú no sabes lo que mereces o no, eso el destino se encargara de hacerlo.

Saludos a todos y reto cumplido.


End file.
